Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100)
Main Quote: "Get ready to rumble!" Jack the Hedgehog is a cheerful Hedgehog who goes on various adventures with Sonic , Amy and his sidekick, Patricia the Skunk. He is the main male character and fursona of Spongebob100. History Early Life Jack was born in a small village in Seaside Hill. As a boy, he was very social towards the other children, though some found him annoying. By the time he had turned eight years old, his parents were captured held hostage by Dr. Robotnik Prime and his hechmen, along with multiple other Mobians. He and his siblings took hiding; they could only watch in horror as their parents were handcuffed and muffled. Young Jack was isolated in his parents' little orange house along with his older siblings; Harry, his elder sibling, was in charge of the house now, Sarah second. When Jack had turned ten, he had met a bizzare looking man coming out of a portal. Apparently, he went undee the name of Dr. EggPlankton. At first, Jack feared this very odd and strange man, but he eventually became his arch-enemy by helping prisoners he held captive escape, with some help from his older siblings. When Jack near the end of being twelve, he noticed a girl skunk, who went by the name "Patricia", was being endangered by three crocodile bandits. Luckily, Jack rushed in and saved the girl. Jack questioned if she was alright; the girl slowly nodded. The two would meet again, and their friendship would blossom into something incredible. When Jack was thirteen, Dr. Robotnik Prime had died thanks to Sonic, Sally and the Freedom Fighters. He also encountered a robotic body of Robo-Robotnik (Dr. Eggman) that had been destroyed. but he and his siblings along with his friends George the Fox and Bob the Echidna, they noticed the Rise of Dr. Eggman. When Jack was in the middle of fourteen, he noticed Sonic the Hedgehog running through Seaside Hill in the morning. With his cousin in mind, he pondered if he could become a renowned hero as well. His Hero Adventure Started And finally, when he was fifteen, Jack woke up and heard a strange noise, eventually revealing to be Dr. Eggman's warship. Jack thought of an idea to turn off the warship, so he could get back to sleep. By the time he got on Eggman's warship, he noticed Sonic was also there, slightly in trouble. Incredibly tired and drousy, he yelled at Eggman from the top of his lungs, though the doctor wasn't intimidated. Jack luckily found the "Off" button and pressed it, half-asleep. Jack, unaware of the fact that he had shut down the engines, attempted to tackle Eggman, though Sonic notified his cousin of the fact that the warship was about to fall out of the sky. Both Sonic, Jack and Eggman escaped the warship from an explosion. Sonic knew that Jack assisted him in defeating Eggman, and thanks him for his daring resuce. Jack doesn't know what happened, at first, but all he knew is that his Adventure was just beginning. After Jack assisted Sonic, he and his slightly older cousin decided to pay Tails a visit. Sonic told Tails the truth about what Jack did, and Tails eventually believed him, so Tails decided to go visit Knuckles to tell him about what Jack did. So Jack, Sonic and Tails went to Angel Island on the "Tornado-1". When they got here, Knuckles captured Jack mistaken as a Tresspasser, but then Sonic tells Knuckles the same truth like what he told to Tails, Knuckles doesn't believe him at first, until he reliesed Jack did destroy Dr. Eggman's Warship. When Knuckles let Jack go, the Master Emerald is been stolen by Decoe & Becoe, they tried to go after them, but they are too late. Just then Tikal arrives & tells Jack that he's the only one who can stop the New Enemy. Jack agrees with her & goes out to find the Chaos Emeralds with Sonic, Tails & Knuckles. On the way to find the First Emerald, Jack notices a Chilly Dog on a Plate that is on a Stump, he eats it, but then he got knocked out by Amy & then she knocked out Sonic & takes both Sonic & Jack back to her house. When Tails & Knuckles arrives, Amy mistakens Jack as Sonic & apologizes to him. Jack askes if Amy has found a Chaos Emerald & she did. Amy found a Purple Chaos Emerald. Jack askes Amy if he wants to join us & she is happy to join him, even with Sonic. Sonic relieses his Misfortune & Jack tries to calm him down as they move on to find the Next Emerald When they were searching for the second Emerald, all five noticed Shadow. Shadow challenges Jack to a battle. Jack accepted and, out of sheer luck, won the battle. But he was getting tired after the fight, so Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Shadow took Jack back home, with the second Emerald in Shadow's hand. Jack woke up, noticing he was in bed. While Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles and Amy are waiting for Jack to heal, he had been kidnapped by Rouge the Bat. Jack ended up in a cage and noticed Rouge. Rouge apparently wanted some anwsers from him, but naïve Jack didn't know what she was talking about, much to Rouge's dismay. The other heroes arrived after some time and freed Jack. They had found a third Chaos Emerald along the way, and Rouge decides to join up with Jack to assist him. Later, Sonic got captured by the Chaotix, mistaken as Jack. When Jack and the others get him back, Vector apologizes, and offers the fourth Emerald as a gift. The Chaotix decide to tag along on Jack's journey to find the other three Emeralds, much to Espio's dismay.. When they got to Cream's House, the potential team notice that Cream has the fifth Emerald. Cream decides to help Jack; Vanilla tells Cream to be careful as the heroes move on to find the remaining two Emeralds. On their way, they we're being stopped by Metal Sonic, so Jack and Metal Sonic battled each other, but when Metal Sonic was about ready to kill him, Jack was saved by Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat. They both have the sixth Emerald, but they decide not to assist Jack. So our Heroes zooms off to find the last Emerald, blissfully unaware of a black and red Hedgecat named Blaze the Hedgecat following Jack and the group, holding one half of the seventh Emerald. As our Heroes moves on, they noticed Blaze THC, who attacks the heroes, but is eventually stopped by Darkstorm the Halfbreed by putting Blaze THC to sleep using a tranquilizer. When Jack looked at Blaze THC, he began to fall for her, despite the fact that she attempted to attack the team. As our heroes leave, with Blaze THC in Jack's arms, Dr. Eggman is being knocked out by Dr. EggPlankton. Jack tries to wake Blaze THC up & he did & tells him that he is in love with her, making Blaze THC's Heart Pound by Love & quickly changes into her School Clothes. Then they soon meet Thrash who have fainted when he looks at Sonic & Amy, leaving both of them confused. Just then Scrouge arrives & tries to stop the Heroes, but failed because he's been crushed by Jack's Brand New Piko Piko Hammer, as a gift from Amy. As the Heroes keeps on moving. They've been watched by the new enemy that Tikal had talked about & he is Dr. EggPlankton & he is along with Scrouge, Fiona Fox & Rosy the Rascle. As the heroes keeps on walking visiting Bada, Bing, Rutt & Tuke, Jack noticed his Cousins: Sonia & Manic The Heroes are been distracted by Xenorahk who is trying to escape. They've caught up to Xenorahk & Jack is recieved by a Message from Queen Aleena, the cousins' Mother. As Jack defeated Scrouge, Fiona & Rosy. Dr. EggPlankton appears with his Giant Plankton Robot. Jack connects the 2 halves of the 7th Emerald & uses the power of the Chaos Emeralds to turn himself into Super Jack, as Super Jack destroys the Giant Plankton Robot, he then uses the Master Emerald to turn himself into Hyper Jack and finally Ultimate Jack. Dr. EggPlankton grows gigantic by using the Largetron. He and Ultimate Jack then duke it out out in the final battle. Darkstorm advises Ultimate Jack to use the power of the Apolcalyspe Emeralds to make him immensely powerful. Using the sheer power, he then defeats Dr. EggPlankton, sending him flying to his evil lair called the "Chum Bucket" as Dr. EggPlankton shrinks back to his normal size (Dr. Eggman's size). There are four stories about Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100). *Jack the Hedgehog's Story *Jack the Hedgehog's 2nd Story *Jack the Hedgehog's 3rd Story *Jack the Hedgehog's 4th Story Personallity Jack is a very lovable and trustworthy Hedgehog. He is a huge, loyal friend to his cousin Sonic and his best friends, Amy Rose and Patricia the Skunk. Jack also may seem to be incredibly crazy at times, though he can settle down when he wasn't to. Jack has a strong sense of humor; he often uses it to lighten up the mood. Despite his insane antics and immature moments, he acts stoic and serious when in battle. Jack is also a very energetic Hedgehog, and loves getting fit and working out. Relationships Friends/Allies (Add your character here if you have a friendly relationship with Jack) ﻿Patricia the Skunk She is Jack's Best Friend for 3 Years, their Friendship began when Jack saved Patricia from the 3 Crocodile Bandits. Their Friendship grows Stronger & Stronger when they do fun stuff together Blaze the Hedgecat She is Jack's Wife who is the Daughter of Shadow the Hedgehog & Blaze the Cat. Jack loves Blaze THC like they we're happy together as a Happy Couple. Amy Rose She is Jack's Bestest Best Friend. She is fun, sweet, kind & caring for Jack. Sometimes she mistakens Jack for Sonic, but Jack can live with that. She is super nice to Jack & always fun to play with as Friends Sonic the Hedgehog He is the Cousin of Jack the Hedgehog. They're both related of Speed, Teamwork, Spirit, saving people from Danger & helps other Heroes in need Sonia the Hedgehog She is the Cousin of Jack the Hedgehog Manic the Hedgehog He is the Cousin of Jack the Hedgehog Lou the Hedgehog She is the Cousin of Jack the Hedgehog. Klonoa the Hedgehog He is the Cousin of Jack the Hedgehog Abby the Hedgehog She is the Cousin of Jack the Hedgehog Cici the Hedgehog She is the Cousin of Jack the Hedgehog Assassin the Hedgehog Jack always makes sure Assassin never gets hurt as he is His Sidekick's Adopted Son Josh the Hedgehog (E-Josh) He is Jack's childhood friend since Jack was 10 yrs. old. And he could be the only one that he knows that Josh is an Ancient Rivals Shadow the Hedgehog He is Jack's #1 Rival. Jack's & Shadow's Rivalry began when Jack, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles & Amy meets Shadow. Enemies Dr. EggPlankton He is Jack's #1 Arch-Enemy & their began their conflict when Jack defeats Dr. EggPlankton for the 1st Time when he's 11 Years Old. Powers Jack is capable of running at binding speeds, though he is nowhere near as fast as his cousin, Sonic. Jack mainly uses speed attacks, like the Spindash and Homing Chain. He can use Chaos Heal like his friend, Patricia, though it cannot heal incredibly severe wounds, or revive allies. He also has a water ability known as Chaos Splash. It takes a long time to perfect it, but it always washes away any opponent in one massive tidal wave. This attack is only usable when water is nearby. In order to use this attack, you'll need concentration on summoning nearby water in thin air, then turning the water into a giant tidal wave, and then using it to wash away the villains. Jack hasn't perfected this attack completely, though, and often seeks advice from others who had mastered it. He also has two strong transformation abilities; Chaos Dragon & Chaos Spider. Chaos Dragon is a Transformation that can Jack use by transforming his Aura into a Full-Grown Dragon. When the Transformation is complete, Jack can use his brute strenght of a Dragon to attack Strong Robots like a Giant Jack-4 Bot. Various other powers Jack uses: *Chaos Freeze (Ice Ability) *Chaos Ninjago (Wind Ability) *Chaos Bright Light (Light Ability) *Super Transformation (Super, Ultimate and Maxus forms, respectively) *Freezer Burn (Ice Ability) Weaknesses/Fears Jack is incapable of attacking someone who has more than one attribute. He has a fear of elephants; whenever he's near an elephant, he gets frieghtened easily. Whenever he has too much power inside him, he gets easily tired. He also gets easily knocked out by immensely strong attacks, for he doesn't have the strongest defense system. Jack is weak to lightning-based attacks, as he is mainly a water type. The same rule applies to dark-based attacks, as he is also a light user. Quotes *"Let's get ready to Rumble!" *"Alright here we go *"COWABUNGA !" *"Whaa Hoo Hoo Hoo" *"Oh Milk Me" - When something bad happens *"Oh Yeah, I am Incredible!!!" - After Getting a "S" *"Outstanding!!" - After Getting an "A" *"Nice!" - After Getting a "B" *"Oh Well, works for me" - After getting a "C" *"Never Mind" - After getting a "D" *"Maybe, I should try harder next time" - After getting a "E" *"Oh Barnicles!" - After getting a "F" *"That's one" - Caught One Chaos Emerald *"Wow, I've defeated the Big One" - Defeated a Boss *"I've become the Ultimate Hero" - Defeated the Final Boss﻿ *"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!?!" - When he reliesed it's Decoe & Becoe in disguises of his Cousins in Episode 8 of "Sonic X: Regenerated" *"Alright Apallo, may the best Orange Hedgehog win" - When he's ready to fight against Apallo *"He's good, really good, but not good enough" - When he is in the middle of the Battle against Apallo *"MAD-A-BUNGA!" - When he weakens a Zezok General named Heartless in "The War for Mobius" *"The Dude you seen is what you get. Just the Dude that loves Action & Danger. I'm Jack, Jack the Hedgehog!" - One of his Main Introductions. *"It's Showtime!" Sonic Riders Quotes *"Let's Race" - Before Race started *"Well what do you know, I won" - Wins the Race **"Now that's Awesome! **"Phew, I crossed the finish line on time" *"Maybe Next Time" - Lose the Race **"Oh well, maybe next time I'll try again **"Maybe I was too crazy this time" *"SUPER AWESOME!!!" - When making an "X" Landing *"Yes!!" - When making an "SS" Landing *"Alright !" - When making an "S" Landing *"Whoo Hoo!" - When making an "A" Landing *"Phew, just made it" - When making an "B" Landing *"Yikes!" - When making an "C" Landing *"See ya!" - When passing someone *"Oh boy" - When you got passed by someone *"3, 2....1!" - When your about to do a Gravity Dive *"AWESOME!!!!!" - When you've done a Meteor Burst Friends (Add your Character here, if your character is Jack's friend) *Sonic (Great Cousins) *Jake the Hedgehog (Great Cousins) *Melissa the Hedgehog (new friend) *Tails (Good Friends) *Amy Rose (Bestest Best Friends) *Sakura the Hedgehog (Great Friends) *Krinkinko the hedgehog (Great Friends) *Aaron the Echidna (Good Friends) *Blaze the Hedgecat (Wife) *Bada the Gorilla (Best Friends) *Bing the Gorilla (Best Friends) *Rapid The Hedgehog (Great Friends) *Rutt the Moose (Best Friends) *Tuke the Moose (Best Friends) *Sonia (Great Cousins) *Manic (Great Cousins) *Vitani (Great Friends) *Cold the Hedgehog (Good Friends) *Stardust the Hedgehog (Daughter) *Flame the Hedgehog (Good Friends) *The Red Baron (Good Friends) *LT the Mouse (Good Friends) *Skate the Hedgehog (Good Friends) *Lisa the Iguana (Good Friends) *Spongebob the Hedgehog (Best Friends) *Patrick the Echidna (Best Friends) *Squidward the Fox (Best Friends) *Ichabod the Rhino (Allies) *Ed the Crocodile (Best Friends) *Edd the Chameleon (Best Friends) *Eddy the Bee (Best Friends) *Sai the Fox (Good Friends) *Total Drama Characters (Best Friends) *The Piraka (Spongebob100) (Best Friends) *Mr Krabs the Crab (Best Friends) *Mung Daal the Monkey (Best Friends) *Shnitzel the Gorilla (Best Friends) *Sweet Scent the Skunk(Best Friends) *Meltdown the Crocodile (Allies) *Xplode the Hedgehog (Allies) *Thunder the Echidna (Allies) *Corroder the Crab (Allies) *Rotor the Fox (Allies) *Skate Jr. (Son) *Drilldozer the Echidna (Allies) *Jetbug the Bee (Allies) *Nitroblast the Gorilla (Allies) *Maxie Flippercorn (Friends) *Waspix the Wasp (Allies) *Raw Jaw the Echidna (Allies) *Fangz the Wolf (Allies) *Scorpio the Scorpion (Allies) *Patricia the Skunk (Best Friends) *Selina the Echidna (Great Friends) *Abby the Hedgehog (Great Friends) *Laura the Fox (Great Friends) *Jasmine the Bat (Great Friends) *Michelle the Cat (Great Friends) *Zoey the Rabbit (Great Friends) *Bessy the Skunk (Great Friends) *Molly the Bat (Great Friends) *Marsha the Bee (Great Friends) *Victoria the Bat (Great Friends) *Nina the Skunk (Great Friends) *Anna the Skunk (Great Friends) *Penelope the Skunk (Great Friends) *Duan the Hedgehog (Good friends) *Plasma The HedgeFox(Good Friends) *Kai The Fox(Great Friends) *Chester the Crocodile (Only in Sonic Adventure XG) *Fuchsia the Bakeneko (New Friend) *Rika the Tanuki (New Friend) *Hana the Kitsune (New Friend) *Blaze the Neko-mata (New Friend) *Shadow the Wolf (New Friend) *Jur the Hedgehog *Lizzy the Hedgehog *Lou the Hedgehog (Cousin) *Cici The Hedgehog (Cousin) *Crystal the Raccoon *Chocolate *Jackline the Hedgecat (Daughter) *Blackfire the Hedgehog (Son) *Flower "Karina" Prower (Great Freinds) *Halo the Legendary Chaos Chao *Brittney the Cat/Wolf/Dog/Fox *Kimiko the White Wolf *Bayonetta *Agnes the Wolfdog (new friend) *Rik The Spidermonkey (good friend) *Josh the Hedgehog (E-Josh) (best friend) *Ethix (decided to be friends because his father is friends with him) *Nitro the Hedgehog (cousin) *Melody the Bat *Assassin the Hedgehog (a friend of Josh and Patricia's Adopted Son) *Snake the Hedgehog (Allies) *Alyssa the Zoroark *Sadie the Dog (Friends) *Cassidy the Hedgehog *Jen the Hedgehog *Shawn the Echidna *Hannah the Fox *Danny Jones *Renee Hutcherson *Sabrina the Hedgehog *Nina the Hedgehog *Shelly the Fox *James the Cat *Debby the Rabbit *Anthony the Hedgehog *Terry the Beaver (good acquaintance) *Shimmer the Hedgehog Rivals (Add your Character here, if your Character is Jack's Rival) *Shadow the Hedgehog *Skate the Hedgehog (Because of Blaze the Hedgecat) *Green The Hedgehog (They don't get along) *Hayate the Okami *Ginji the Kapa *Seiko & Yuki *Nitro the Hedgehog (They fight over who is the better team leader) *Yuki the Wolf (Only because Yuki is friends with Scourge and is a rival to Sonic) *Ray the Hedgehog (Only because Ray is a rival to Amy) *Sigma Hale (Constantly calls Jack an idiot, doesn't think he takes things seriously enough) Enemies (Add your Character, if your Character is Jack's Enemy) *Dr. EggPlankton (Main Enemy) *Kai the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) (Evil Bounty Hunter) *Craig the Hedgehog (His Evil Counterpart) *Metal Jack (Poses as Jack himself) *Dr. Eggman *Eggman Nega *Gym the Doggaby *Chester the Crocodile *Josh The Hedgehog *Nerin the Cat *Slish the Cat *X-Nad the Robian *Dr. Mega (Only because he tried to kill Sonic and Blaze) *Dr. Roslothnik *Mist the Morph 'His Extreme Gear: Orange Astro' ﻿His Extreme Gear in the Sonic Riders Series is very Unique & it's been Created by Tails & he gives it to Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) is compete against Jet, Wave & Storm. Jack's Extreme Gear Color is Orange & Tails called some of the Gear Color Series because of the different names like Blue Star, Yellow Tail, Red Rock, Pink Rose & Black Shot & Jack the Hedgehog calls his Extreme Gear the "Orange Astro" & he is a Speed Type just like Sonic, Amy Rose & Jet. 'Stats' 'Attack' Jack covers himself with Orange Aura causing him to go faster & Stronger, knocking the Opponents out of his way like he has the Strength of Ogre Jack. 'Attire' He wears Orange Air Goggles located on his Head, a Black Singlet, Green Sports Wristbands, Black Gloves, White Sports Pants, Red Socks & Blue Sports Sneakers. 'Description' His Orange Astro is been covered by a strange Orange Cosmic Energy to make Jack's race go faster than ever before like it's out of this World Fun ! 'His Race Vechicle: Orange 900' 'Stats' 'All Star: Ogre Jack' Jack turns into Ogre Jack & then flys faster then ever, while carrying his Orange 900 on his back. Then Jack rams into the Opponent racer when the opponent racer gets too close to Jack. Game Appearances *Jack the Hedgehog (RPG Fan Game) *Sonic Fanon Battlers *Sonic the Hedgehog: Tekken Series *The Sai Chronicles Of Bad Blood *Ancient Leaders RPG *Josh the Hedgehog: Fangame *Sonic Fanon Party *Sonic Fanon Riders *Sonic Fanon Party DS *Regular Sonic Character Roleplay: Sonic Adventure 3 *Sonic Speed Kart Theme Song Old ﻿WWE Raw Theme Song- To Be Loved New Caught in a Dream (Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows) (Full Version) (Need a Video of "Caught in a Dream" from "Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows") Trivia *His 1st Modern Voice (1999 - 2004) sounds like Patrick Star in "Spongebob Squarepants" *In Sonic Generations, his Voice of Classic Jack sounds like Donkey from the "Shrek" Trilogy *In "Sonic & Sega All Star Racing" his car "The Orange 900" looks like Mii's Car "The Zoomer" only Orange with Black Strips, the Front of the Car looks like Amy's Car "The Pink Cabriolet" & the Back of the Car looks like Sonic's Car "The Speed Star" *His 2nd Modern Voice (2005 - 2010) sounds like Owen in the "Total Drama Island", "Total Drama Action", "Total Drama World Tour" & "Total Drama: Revenge of the Island" *He is the Father of Stardust, Skate Jr., Jackline & Blackfire *His New Modern Voice (2010 - Present) sounds like Dudley Puppy from "T.U.F.F. Puppy" *His Quills are Spikier than Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver & his Classic Self Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Spongebob100's characters Category:15 Category:Hedgehogs Category:Mobians Category:Heroes